This invention relates generally to an exterior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an exterior rearview mirror assembly with an antenna for a signal transmitting or receiving device.
It is known to implement an antenna at or in an exterior portion of a vehicle, such as at a door handle, pillar or rearview mirror assembly of a vehicle. An application of an antenna within the exterior rearview mirror assembly is disclosed in commonly assigned, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,654, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The antenna is positioned at the exterior mirror bracket, sail, or housing or could be part of a light module or device at the exterior mirror. Such an antenna may be useful for transmitting or receiving signals for use in connection with a signal processing device or a signal transmitting device within the mirror or vehicle. Also, placement of an antenna in an exterior mirror assembly has been suggested in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,971,552 and 6,019,475, and in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/477,539, filed Jan. 4, 2000 by Lynam et al. for MODULAR REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY INCLUDING AN ELECTRONIC CONTROL MODULE, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,181, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is intended to provide an exterior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle having a transmitting or receiving device, such as an entry system, a passive entry system, a radio, a cellular phone system, a garage door opening system, a global positioning system and/or the like. The exterior rearview mirror assembly includes an antenna positioned at least partially around a back surface and/or perimeter of a backing plate and/or at a bezel for mounting a reflective element of the mirror assembly within the housing of the mirror assembly. The antenna may be suitable for transmission of signals from the vehicle or reception of signals from remote locations.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an exterior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle comprises a housing and a reflective element subassembly, which is adjustably positioned within the housing. The reflective element subassembly includes a reflective element and a bezel and/or a backing plate. The reflective element subassembly further includes an antenna member which is positioned at the reflective element subassembly. The antenna may be positioned at least partially around a portion of the subassembly, such as at or within the bezel or backing plate or at some position therebetween.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an exterior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle comprises a housing, a reflective element, a backing plate and an antenna member. The reflective element is mounted to the backing plate. The backing plate extends at least partially around a portion of the reflective element. The antenna member is positioned at the subassembly, such as at least partially around at least a portion of the backing plate or a bezel. Preferably, the backing plate is adjustably mounted to a mirror actuator, which is operable to adjust a position of the backing plate and reflective element with respect to the housing of the rearview mirror assembly.
The antenna member may transmit or receive signals from a signal device at the vehicle or a source remote from the vehicle, respectively. Optionally, the antenna member is integrally molded with the backing plate or bezel. A connector for connecting the antenna member to a corresponding connector at the mirror assembly, vehicle or door may also be integrally molded with the backing plate.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an exterior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle includes a housing, a reflective element subassembly adjustably positioned within the housing, and an entry system. The reflective element subassembly includes a reflective element and at least one of a bezel and a backing plate. The reflective element subassembly further includes an antenna member. The entry system is operable to at least one of unlock a door of the vehicle and open a door of the vehicle in response to an unlocking signal. The antenna member is operable to receive the unlocking signal and to transmit the unlocking signal to the entry system.
In one form, the reflective element comprises an electro-optic element and, preferably, an electrochromic element. The reflective element subassembly may include a bezel positioned at a perimeter of the electrochromic element. The antenna member may be positioned at the bezel. Optionally, the entry system may comprise a passive entry system. Optionally, the exterior rearview mirror may include a security light and/or a turn signal indicator or the like.
Therefore, the present invention provides an antenna for an exterior rearview mirror assembly which is positioned at a backing plate or bezel of a reflective element subassembly for the mirror assembly. The antenna may be a transmitting or receiving antenna and may be integrally molded with the backing plate of the reflector. The present invention thus provides an antenna which is remote from the sheet metal of the vehicle for improved performance and which is positioned at a location which is less crowded and less visible than some of the applications of the prior art. Additionally, the antenna of the present invention facilitates enhanced assembly processes for the exterior rearview mirror assembly manufacturer, since the antenna may be implemented as a standard part of the reflective element subassembly and may then be installed with the backing plate and/or bezel and the reflective element in a standardized manner, and connected to an appropriate connector at the vehicle depending on the application.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.